Após 100 anos
by Princess Shirahime
Summary: Após uma longa jornada misteriosa, Shippou retorna extremamente mudado ao seu antigo grupo de amigos. Porém, Shippou deixara graves sequelas durante sua viagem. Será que o kitsune conseguirá revertê-las antes que seja tarde demais?  péssima em sinopses
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_**Já faz tempo, não? Sei que prometi voltar logo de minha jornada, mas, como você sabe, não é fácil de se alcançar sonhos... Bom, de qualquer forma, irei visitá-los em breve, provavelmente na próxima semana. Vou explicar-lhes o motivo de minha e demora e garanto que ficaram surpresos com minhas conquistas!  
Até logo, Kagome!**_

Shippou.

Kagome releu a carta entregue pelo youkai pássaro com um sorriso nos lábios. Após seis anos, Shippo iria retornar de sua jornada misteriosa. Ele nunca dissera quais eram seus objetivos, disse que queria deixá-la surpresa e orgulhosa quando retornasse.

"Pergunto-me se realmente conseguiu o que queria, Shippou-chan." Kagome murmurou enquanto saía da cabana e aproximava-se de sua filha de cinco anos, Yuki, que brincava com Kirara.

x-x-x

"Mal posso esperar para ver a cara deles quando nos reencontrarmos!" O jovem lorde daiyoukai falava com sua assistente, Akane, uma hanyou gata, enquanto respondia algumas mensagens de reinos vizinhos. Mal conseguia concentrar-se no que fazia por conta de sua ansiedade.

"Acalme-se, Gingitsune-sama. Essa ansiedade só irá lhe fazer mal." Akane respondeu, agitando seus longos cabelos dourados ao balançar a cabeça.

_Foram 100 anos de jornada, mas tudo isso valeu a pena afinal..._ Era isso que o daiyoukai pensava enquanto relembrava de todas as coisas pelas quais havia passado.

Pela janela de seu escritório, observou a bela paisagem de seu reino. Realmente, seus esforços foram recompensados da melhor maneira possível.

Primeira fic ever! o.o' Malz pelo OOC. Ainda não sou boa em manter a personalidade dos personagens. n.n Mas, e aí? Como ficou? Um lixo? Podem dizer o que pensam, mas não sejam grosseiros! o.o' Aceito sugestões! =DDD E, antes que eu esqueça:

Youkai- criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.

Daiyoukai- grande youkai.

Hanyou- meio youkai.


	2. Visita

Visita

Gingitsune e Akane caminhavam silenciosamente através da densa floresta. Estavam somente há alguns quilômetros de distância do vilarejo de Kaede, ou melhor, do vilarejo de Kagome, pois a velha miko facelera pouco antes da jornada do kitsune.  
O daiyoukai estava ansioso. Qual seria a reação de seus amigos? Será que eles iriam ao menos reconhecê-lo?  
Agora, o kitsune estava bastante diferente: a coloração de seus logos cabelos mudara de rubro para prateado; ele já não possuía mais suas pequenas patas e sua calda de raposa à mostra, já havia dominado sua forma humana perfeitamente; suas vestimentas eram agora dignas do verdadeiro rei que era e, sobre elas, usava uma brilhante armadura e levava consigo uma espada atada à sua cintura. O único aspecto que continuava intacto eram seus olhos esmeraldinos. Sua nova aparência até relembrava um pouco o irmão de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Aquilo chegava a assustar o jovem lorde kitsune.  
Gingitsune tentava retirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e manter-se de cabeça erguida, mas no fundo tinha um certo receio.  
_Mas, do que estou receando?_ Pensava o lorde.  
"Senhor, está se sentindo bem?" Akane perguntou, preocupada com seu lorde.  
"Sim, Akane. Isso não foi nada." O kitsune daiyoukai pronunciou-se ao perceber o que estava deixando sua assistente inquieta.  
A princípio, a hanyou assustou-se com a coloração vermelha que dominara os olhos verdes de seu mestre. Sempre que algo o incomodava bastante, os olhos do daiyoukai tornavam-se escarlates. Akane vira aquele fenômeno algumas vezes, mas dificilmente algo tirava o lorde de seu constante bom-humor.  
E, por conhecê-lo bem, a garota não havia gostado da resposta que recebera sabia que ele estava mentindo para tranquilizá-la. Mas, ao abrir a boca para questionar, o youkai cortou-a, alegando a mesma coisa que havia dito antes.  
Irritada, emburrou-se, cruzando seus braços e direcionando olhares mortais ao jovem youkai. Ele não precisava esconder tudo dela como se estivesse tentando preservar a inocência de uma criança, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria convencer seu mestre a falar-lhe o porquê de estar agindo daquele modo.

x-x-x

"É aquele ali o tal kitsune prateado que devemos destruir, não é Himekesshou?" Um dragão vermelho disse à youkai fêmea que estava ao seu lado.  
"Sim, Nichi no Ryuen." A dama respondeu estoicamente.  
"Ele não parece ser tão forte assim. Aposto que posso matá-lo sem fazer muito esforço!" O dragão gargalhou, subestimando seu alvo.  
"Idiota, não faça tanto barulho! Ele pode não parecer tão perigoso, mas esse youkai é muito mais poderoso do que você imagina. Deixe tudo isso comigo, dragão, eu sei bem o que fazer para capturar nosso alvo." A lady sorriu cruelmente, observando o daiyoukai e sua companheira pelo percurso até o vilarejo.

x-x-x

Kagome colhia algumas ervas medicinais enquanto sua filha brincava por perto. A miko levantou-se, afim de ir até um rio que havia ali perto para limpar sua face suada e matar a sede.  
Enquanto encaminhava-se ao rio, a morena viu uma figura alta com logos cabelos prateados e vestes nobres ao longe. Primeiramente, pensou que era Sesshoumaru, mas, ao observar melhor, viu que era uma outra pessoa, um outro daiyoukai.  
A miko preocupou-se. Por mais poderosa que tenha se tornado, ela não poderia lutar contra um ser daquele nível, mesmo que estivesse com seu arco e flechas. Ela teria que ser esperta para escapar caso ele decidisse atacá-la.  
De repente, o youkai desapareceu, resurgindo à sua frente. Kagome congelou.  
"Kagome? Você não mudou nada!" O youkai cumprimentou-a sorrindo e abraçando-a logo em seguida.  
"Q-quem é você?" Kagome perguntou surpresa.  
"Eu deveria saber que você não iria me reconhecer." Ele respondeu, suspirando. "Você realmente não tem a mínima ideia de quem eu sou, certo?"  
A miko observou o daiyoukai melhor e, ao ver os olhos esmeraldinos com os quais estava familiarizada, lembrou-se da carta que recebera há uma semana. Agora, via alguns traços de seu pequenino amigo no rosto do daiyoukai. Não havia mais dúvida alguma.  
"Shippou-chan! É você mesmo?" A morena exclamou entusiasmada ao ver o quanto seu pequeno kitsune crescera. Mas, o que deixou a miko feliz não foi pelo seu crescimento, mas sim por ele estar bem.  
"Eu disse que iria surpreendê-la!" Shippou disse orgulhosamente.  
"Shippou-chan?" Akane repetiu, tentando segurar uma gargalhada ao ouvir como a miko referiu-se ao seu mestre.  
"Ah, esqueci que você estava aí, Akane." Shippou arrastou a hanyou para sua frente e, enquanto puxava os lábios da loira para fazê-la 'sorrir', ele disse: "Essa é Akane, minha assistente."  
"Olá, Akane-chan!" Kagome cumprimentou a garota alegremente enquanto ria da brincadeira do kitsune.  
"Mamãe, quem são esses youkais?" Yuki perguntou, escondendo-se atrás de sua mãe, assustada.  
"Não se preocupe, Yuki-chan. Eles não nos faram mal."

x-x-x

"Onde estão os outros?" Shippou perguntou ao entrar na cabana da miko.  
"Sango e Miroku foram exterminar um youkai em um vilarejo próximo e Inuyasha foi com eles. Rin foi ao vilarejo com as crianças para comprar algumas coisas que pedi." Kagome respondeu, servindo um pouco de chá aos recém chegados. "Bem, acho que agora seria interessante que você me contasse o que fez durante esses seis anos."  
E então, Shippou contou o que fizera nos últimos anos, incluindo o fato de agora ser o senhor de terras distantes e sobre seu pseudônimo, Gingitsune, o nome pelo qual era conhecido pelos outros lordes e servos. Até mesmo Akane que ficara alheia a princípio, passou a prestar atenção nas histórias de seu mestre e constatou que ele não falara tudo o que deveria, mas permaneceu calada.  
Kagome tinha o pressentimento de que o kitsune estava tentando esconder alguma coisa, mas preferia discutir sobre isso depois. Não queria estragar o clima de felicidade que havia se instalado no local após a chegada de seu 'filho'.  
Foi com aquele clima alegre entre os dois que as horas passaram.

x-x-x

"Como se eu fosse lhe obedecer, Himekesshou. Posso acabar com esse kitsune em um piscar de olhos!" Nichi no Ryuen rosnou enquanto observava a cabana da morena ao longe, sozinho. "Vamos ver do que você é capaz, senhor das terras do norte."  
O dragão vermelho se apoximava lentamente da cabana, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

x-x-x

"Tenho que ir agora, Kagome. Venho visitar você de novo outro dia." Disse Shippou à miko, tentando disfarçar sua repentina preocupação.  
"Mas já?" Kagome questionou, já entristecida.  
"Mas onii-san ainda nem brincou comigo!" A inu hanyou choramingou, segurando a manga do kimono do youkai. Sua mãe dissera que Shippou era como um filho para ela então, a garotinha passou a ver daiyoukai como um irmão mais velho.  
"Outro dia eu volto para brincar com você, Yuki-chan." O lorde respondeu a queixa da menina, acariciando a cabecinha da mesma.  
A garota fungou e foi para junto de sua mãe. Shippou acenou e chamou Akane.

Ele sabia que alguém estava lá por sua causa. Não iria permitir que destruíssem o vilarejo de seus amigos por conta de algo que provocara. Se tivesse que lutar, seria longe dali.

x-x-x

"Gingitsune-sama, por que o senhor saiu mais cedo?" A neko hanyou indagou, intrigada com o comportamento estranho de seu mestre.  
"Agora não é a hora certa para lhe explicar. Vamos!" O kitsune apressou sua assistente durante a travessia pela floresta.  
"Está retornando tão cedo, Gingitsune-sama." Uma voz sibilante debochou das sombras das árvores.  
"Akane, saia daqui." Comandou o kitsune ao desembainhar sua espada.  
Akane afastou-se do local com sua velociade de youkai. Era a primeira vez em tanto tempo que ela via seu mestre sacar sua espada demoníaca, Buredo-en kesshou. 

_Provavelmente, essa batalha será sangrenta._ A loira pensou enquanto se afastava do local.


End file.
